


8th grade again

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Somebody recorded mine and Cady's argument. I knew fighting in front of a school party wasn’t a smart idea, and I knew somebody might see, but I didn’t think they’d record it and send it to Grechen.Who of course sent it to the whole school.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	8th grade again

**Author's Note:**

> When I get sad I write angst and make the characters feel worse, which makes me feel better.
> 
> Sorry, Janis.

My eyes couldn't leave the screen in front of me. The video kept replaying and replaying. 

Logically, I knew I could just reach out and turn it off. 

But I was frozen, staring at the screen.

It can’t be happening again.

Cady saying it to Damian and I was enough.

But the whole school knew?

“It's not my fault you're in love with me!”

I couldn’t tell if the video was still playing or if it was an echo in my head.

Somebody recorded mine and Cady's argument. I  _ knew _ fighting in front of a school party wasn’t a smart idea, and I  _ knew _ somebody might see, but I didn’t think they’d record it and send it to Grechen. 

Who of course sent it to the whole school.

My phone was buzzing with text messages. 

None of them were nice. 

I don't think I could handle another eight grade. The space dyke comments, the locker incident. 

It was all too much.

The messages felt all too familiar. 

My instagram, once a safe space for my art works, was flooded with comments.

“How many butts do you have?”

“Dyke”

“Watch out guys, you like this post the space dyke will fall in love with you.”

Within two clicks, I deactivated my whole account.

I learned the hard way last time, watching the comments flood in only hurts more.

I muted my whole phone, throwing it across my room. It landed face down, probably shattering the screen, but I could care less.

Only a couple hours ago I was having the time of my life. Damian and I celebrated my art show and even borrowed his grandma’s jazzy.

Now I felt so alone. 

Damian dropped me off after making me promise not to do anything ‘stupid’.

I knew he wanted me to stay the night with him, but at the time I just wanted to be alone and rethink my friendship choices with Cady.

That was before I saw the video.

_ Has Damian seen it yet? _

If he texted me, it definitely got lost in the flow of negativity.

I wouldn't be surprised if he took this as an opportunity to drop me as a friend. 

I knew he wouldn't, but with the pattern of these friends I’m making, it wouldn't be a shocker.

Who wants to be friends with the space dyke anyway?

All she's gonna do is fall for you.

I wonder if Cayd feels bad.

_ Is she even slightly worried about me right now? _

I doubt it. 

She showed her true colors tonight. 

And it hurt.

School tomorrow was gonna be a bitch.

I’m not ready to reface eighth grade.

Questions I haven't thought about since middle school resurfaced.

Would anyone actually care?

Would somebody notice?

How longs would it take them to notice? 

Would they be happy?

No.

I told Damian I wouldn't do anything.

I can’t let my mind go there.

It's tempting though.

Anything other than school tomorrow.

I don’t want to deal with eight grade again.


End file.
